Swords Of Diamond, Hearts Of Sisters
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: Why are they so curious of these new guests? Why are the new guests so upset with their lord? Aya's childish personality, and Shari's stubborness seems to have an effect on two memebers of the Band of Seven. Suikotsu/OC Bankotsu/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hyena-Chan: This story is dedicated to my dear friend Yuti-Chan who had fallowed my Original Bankotsu story since the start. So as thanks to her I am writing this for her~! I'm Only going to say this once I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters just my ocs. I hope ya enjoy it~!!**

**___________________________________________**  
She stumbled out the door, nearly hitting the floor, but someone had caught her. She brushed her short choppy black hair back showing her bright blue eyes to the person that had caught her.

Her older sister stood hanging onto her arm, just above the ground preventing her from hitting it. Aya smiled bright up at her older sister, Shari. Shari gave her a slight smirk setting her back on her feet. The two couldn't be more opposite.

Aya was quiet, shy, and timid Yūjo. Her appearance too showed fear to any and everything. She tried to stay in the back ground as much as possible, keeping her furisodes dull and simple unlike the other Oiran, Maiko, Geisha, and Yūjo girls in the brothel. Aya wanted nothing more then to be forgotten but unfortunately for her and her sister there was no way out of there fate. Thanks to there fathers high dept they had be sold to the brothel owner to make up the debt.

Shari unlike her younger sister was bold, stubborn and a fighter. She never took crap from no one. The brothel owner cherished Shari as one of the best, making her a Geisha girl giving her the best Susohiki's he could buy. They were always colorful and bright. Shari always carried her fathers swords with her in her long sleeves, made of dimond. They were once her fathers who had pasted them onto her brother who gave them to her when they had both died.

Aya smiled bright up to her older sisters who smirked. The two were quite different; Shari taking after their father and Aya after their mother. Shari carried her fathers eyes, a light gray where as Aya carried her mothers bright blue ones. Shari let her hair grow long where as Aya often cut her short. Both were on the shorter sized being around 5'3". Shari being only a year older then her sister at 17.

"Ya gotta be more careful Aya" Shari said quietly. "We have very special guest tonight. so be sure to do your best" Aya smiled big nodding to her older sister. ~Special guests~ she wondered. Aya ran back to her room where she and the other Yūjo girls were getting ready.

Shari entered the room where the guest were waiting. She being a Geisha girl it was her duty to pour them drinks. Her Lord smiled bright as she entered. Shari took noticed to each of the special guest.

One dressed in a female kimono with purple face paint strips running down from his eyes. Another wore a cloth over his face, a rather short grotesque looking man. Another with spikey black hair with green face paint strips. One wearing a bandana with off purple strips up his eyes. Then the last one he had long black hair tied back into a braid a large sword sat next to him. Why were they so special.

"There you are Shari" the lord said loudly. Shari winced from his loud voice. She knelt pouring them all some sake. "She's a fine girl isn't she?" Shari seen the ugly little man nodding his head vigorously but no one else seemed to answer him. "Tell the Yūjo to start" Shari nodded going to the room they were in.

They came out fans in hand dancing seductively to all the guests. There were many guest tonight and only six Yūjo dancers and only 2 Geisha girls. Shari hated the lord. He allowed people to buy the Yūjo girls for a night to do there dirty pleasures, and tonight was her little sisters night. No doubt she'd get chosen by one of the worst being so young. Shari server the one with the long braid more sake as she watched the show.

The room was filled with many people all drooling over the dancing girls, but all sat at there tables waiting passionately for it to end so they could speak with the lord.

Aya made her way over to the frowning man dressed in a female kimono, getting away from the short toad one that had been staring her down, trying her best to make him happy but he just sighed broadly, scanning the other visitors. Aya frowned. It was her job to make all the guest happy.

"Go away girl" the man said shuuing her away. "Not interested" Aya fumed but left him going to the spiky haired man who seemed to be enjoying her dancing. Rika, another Yūjo, and a crowd favorite made her way over to the kimono man trying her best to get him to smile but all it made the man do is cringe. Aya giggled watching as Mrs. Prefect failed. But it stuck her odd that he wasn't interested in Rika or her. Any man would gladly take that opportunity to cop a feel.

"I know" Aya murmured running out of the room grabbing her dearest friends arm dragging him out but in doing so she herself got grabbed by one of the guards who threw her to the ground.

"Foolish wench!" he shouted whipping her. Aya held her tongue refusing to cry out. Shari watch in horror as her sister got whipped again. She clenched the concealed sword tightly. The man with the braids stood grabbing his large sword throwing it at the guard.

"That's no way to treat a lady" he said while taking another sip of his sake. The guard glared at him but the lord instantly shut him up.

"My apologies" the lord said bowing to the man. Aya smiled getting up and once again pulled her friend out of the back. Kisharu smiled bright at all the guest. He was dressed in a normal kimono nothing special but Aya had a thought. She lead Kisharu over to the man in the women's kimono and sure enough the man was interested. Aya smiled bright.

"She's a bright one" the one with the braid said. Shari looked down at the man who was staring up at her. "There's no need for you to do that." Shari's eyes went wide, he knew she had her swords with her, but how? No one knew of them other then her sister.

"See any you like?" the lord said smiling like a devil. "You can have any of them you wish and any price if you'll get rid of the lord to the east" the man with the braid gave him a bored look.

"The money will due" he said taking another sip of his sake. And soon the special guest left for there destination. The lord had paid them to destroy another lords temple, a typical move.

Shari sighed going into her and her sisters room finding her sister in her bed rather beat up.

"Aya!" she cried going to her sisters side. Aya opened one eye up giving her a cheesy smile. Shari sighed once again pulling her long raven black hair back. "Why'd ya go and do that? You know your not suppose to think on your own."

"Am I not to make our guest happy?" she questioned sitting up "The one in the feminine kimono wasn't interested in me so I brought out Kisharu who obviously won him over. I did my job."

"But look what happened because you disobeyed" Shiro protested. Aya just smiled childishly. Shiro clearly couldn't beat out her sisters childish way of thinking. She went over to her own bed grabbing her change of clothes and laid down.

"Shiro?" Aya questioned her sister in the dark candle lit room. Shiro rolled on her side to face her little sister who had done the same to face her.

"What is it Aya?" she answered yawning after warders. Strange that her sister wasn't doing her other part of her job. Obviously she had been beaten to much and no one wanted a night with her.

"Who were those strange people?" she paused turning over back onto her back staring up at the ceiling. "Why'd our lord want such a fancy show for them? And then they just left like that. It's strange." There was a short pause of silence before Shari answered.

"I over heard some of what they were saying…" she tried off remembering. "Our lord want them to get rid of the lord to the east of us. He offered them any price and any of the girls but the leader…he refused….the one that throw that halberd at that guard for whipping you."

"…..Then they cant be all bad, right?" Aya asked timidly but Shari never answered, she seemed lost in thought about the strange young man with the braid. "Some of them were very handsome huh, Shari?" Shari instantly shot up from her spot, blushing brightly. Was her younger sister thinking about the same one as her? "But that one, little one, he looked like a toad. He wouldn't stop staring at me. That's why I went over to the one in the feminine kimono….then the spiky haired one." Shari could tell by the tone she said that by that, that was the one she was referring to as handsome.

"I suppose…." Shari felt a smile creep across her face. And then nothing more was said. Aya fell asleep and soon Shari fallowed.  
**__________________________________________**

**Hyena-Chan: So i hope ya liked it now for some info Yujo girls preform dances, serve like Geisha girls, and sexual things for there masters and such, Geisha's are very high up and serve, perform and sing but never are they lowered to such deads as other females of that time. I do so hope you all enjoy this~!!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly a week now and Aya was finally able to perform once again. The day after the whipping Aya had fallen ill. Shari cared for her doing all she could. The other Geisha girl, Mayu, cared for her while Shari was busy.

"Shari, quickly, the lord is calling for you!" Mayu rushed into the room out of breathe. Shari glanced at her, then back at her sister then once more to Mayu before leaving to find out what was so important.

Now Aya being her she was curious. So fallowed close behind her sister, but not to close as to not be seen. She wasn't allowed out of her room unless performing, serving, or servicing someone.

"There you are Shari" the lord welcomed her as she entered his barracks. At first she hadn't a clue what he wanted but then her eyes met with the young man from days before. "Get our guests some sake." Shari nodded, bowed took a glance at them all once more, this time there was just four the toad one wasn't there. She quickly retrieved the sake pouring them each some then the lord. The tension in the room was so thick, Shari felt as if she was being held back as she moved. Her eyes drifted to the young man who appeared upset.

"So your going back on your word!" he shouted raising to his feet. The lord didn't seem to upset, rather smug looking. The young man soon smirked sitting back down.

Aya peeked around the corner outside the lords room. She glanced around seeing that it was the guests from before minus one. She felt a small smile and a light brush spread across her face as she looked over all the handsome guys. Even the one in the feminine kimono was cute in his own way. Aya had never been with men like them, only old, ugly looking men.

"What the hell!" Aya jumped a foot in the air before face planting into the hard stone floor. "Impudent wench!" Aya stumbled backwards away from the angry guard, who pointed a sword to her throat. Everyone in the rooms' attention turned to the scene. Shari gasped dropping the tray she had been holding seeing her little sister. "You will pay for your spying ways." he raised his sword up to strike.

"Hn" was all that was heard before the room was engulfed in flames. Shari glanced at the one who had made the sound. The young man stood next to her holding his large halberd, smirking. In one swift movement his sword came crashing down on the table before them, smashing the ceiling and table. "You will pay us." he swung his sword at the on coming guards.

The man in the feminine kimono soon shot his snake like sword breaking the supporting beams. Aya screamed in horror as a beam came crashing down above her. She was now trapped with the out raged guard advancing towards her.

"Oh no! Aya!" Shari cried drawing her diamond blades. The flames prevented her from moving quickly, but she finally reached her finding the guard over her. "Son of a Bitch" she growled going to strike him but he fell to the ground groaning as blood flew everywhere. She stopped in her tracks seeing what had done it. The man with spiky hair now had claw blades over his hands. He had killed the man and was now smirking over his kill before Aya screamed again trying to get free as the fire began falling over her.

The spiky haired man turned quickly slicing the beam in two before grabbing Aya, carrying her under his arm.

"Now you'll have one months time to get us what you owe us. And we'll return your two women. If you don't they'll die and so will you" the young man said standing over the lord, who by this time was on the ground nearly wetting himself.

"Two women?" Shari questioned but she soon found out what he meant. She soon found herself over someone's shoulder, her swords taken. "What the hell put me down!" she kicked and squirmed but to no prevail. She glanced at who had her. It was the man that wore the bandana, he seemed rather upset with her kicking him in the face.

"Stop squirming wench, big brother doesn't want you harmed" he spoke roughly and cruelly. Shari sighed giving in letting him carry her out. They were soon outside, and she could see the damage they had done. Apparently the only thing standing was half the lords room.

"Shari!" Aya shouted waving to her sister who was being carried in front of her. Shari glanced up seeing her sister still being carried behind her. "Looks like were going on a adventure!" Aya didn't seem to upset about being kidnapped or being carried, rather she was happy about it. Shari smacked her forehead. Her sister was a strange one.

"Don't be happy about it Aya!" she shouted back to her, in the man's ear who groaned.

"Why not!?" she questioned, her hands cupping her face to enhance the sound.

"Their criminals who knows what their gonna do to us!" she shouted back cupping her face the same way Aya had.

"What?! I cant hear you?!" the two men that were carrying them both groaned getting fed up with all the shouting.

"I said-"

"Ya know its not nice to assume things of people you don't know," Shari glanced at the person who said that. It was the young man. When had he joined their side? How hadn't she noticed him? "You can put them both down now, I think were far enough away." the two men did so.

Aya stared up at the spiky haired man questionably. He stared down at her for a moment before raising a eye brow. She looked him up and down and realized one thing.

"Wow I'm short" she stated turning away and joining her sisters side who was glaring daggers at the bandana wearing man that held her swords. "Shari who are these people?" she mumbled over to her sister. Shari glanced at her confused.

"Umm I really don't know" she replied scratching the back of her head thinking. "Our lord never spoke their names."

"Hey Big Brother!" came a cheerful voice. Their attention soon turned voice. It was the man in the feminine kimono, the toad man, a machine looking demon thing, and a giant oni. Both the girls mouths hung open seeing that. The waving feminine man was waving frantically but soon stopped as they grew nearer his happy domineer soon turned to anger as his eyes rested on the two girls. "Why'd we have to bring them!" he cried pointing at the girls. Aya ducked behind the closest person, clinging to there arm, peeking around there sleeve.

"I've already told you once Jakotsu. We took that bastards two best whores, destroyed his home, and killed all his people. He'll pay anything to get these two back and start back up." the young man spoke calmly, tapping his large halberd on his shoulder as he explained.

"So were basically just ransom?" Shari asked dumbfounded. The young man nodded before heading on his way leading the group. Aya got drug along the person she had been clingy to as they began to walked. "And were not whores!" Shari shouted running to catch up with them.

Aya glanced up at the person who had been dragging her along like nothing. It was the man with the bandana who stared down at her, both confused and angrily. She epped releasing his arm, jumping back running into someone. They grunted stopping in their tracks. She tilted her head up smiling as innocent as a new born. It was the spiky haired man who had carried her. He glared down at her as a result she stepped out of his way going to her sisters side, avoiding the toad man's grabbing hands.

"Did you not sleep with many men? Serve them? Please them?" the young man asked not bothering to look back at her. She glared at him in disgust.

"I did no such thing! I served that thankless bastard by force!" she snapped. Aya cringed at there argument. She was the one who was forced to sleep with men, please them….she was the whore.

"Oh-ho-ho struck a nerve did we? I didn't see any chains pulling you along, any sword to your throat so what force was there?" he had stopped, turning to look at her, smiling all the while.

"Forget it! Someone such as the likes of mercenaries to understand! All your minds can comprehend is kill, kill, kill, fight, fight, fight." she hissed out, getting in his face. For a moment his smile faded but quickly appeared once again.

"Now, now. I'd be a good little whore and talk nice or Mukotsu just might get his wish and get a little play time with you." he pointed to the little toad man who smiled like a devil, rubbing his hand together, licking his lips. Shari's eye twitched before she backed down.

"Can I at least have my swords back?"

"I think they'll fetch a good amount, being of strange material." he answered unsheathing one he had gotten from the bandana wearing man. Shari made a grab for it but he quickly tossed it to the kimono wearing man.

"You cant! Please, they were my fathers!" she made a grab for it from that man but he tossed it to the giant Oni.

"Oh really now? Kyokotsu give it here" the large Oni did so, then he sheathed it again taking the other from the bandana man handing them to her. "If your any good with them you can keep them. If not then we'll be selling them." Shari smirked nervously staring at him.

"Right now?" she questioned, plaing the sheaths back into her susohiki. The young man shook his head no before continuing on there way.

"I'm not up for beating a weakling right now. We need to find a village and get you both into something more appropriate." he stated looking both the girls up and down.

"Wha….What's wrong with the way were dressed? Men love these" Aya timidly said clinging to her sister.

"They'll draw unnecessary attention"

"But…..we…would or I-I could-" she played with her fingers avoiding his gaze. "-"-"-Could m-make you some mon-money. Men say I'm good a-at what I do." she didn't dare look at any of them till she heard laughing and a arm rest on her shoulder, that made her jump, pulling her away from Shari.

"You're a funny one aren't ya?" it was the young man again, he was smiling more nicely. Aya stared at him for a moment before stepping away.

"Could you not scare me mister?" she said calming herself. Shari pulled Aya back towards her.

"Don't you lay a hand on her" she growled standing protectively in front of her. The young man's smile turned to a straight face, his eyes seemingly changed to happy to serious.

"We can do what me want to you both, get it throw your think skull," he stated walking closer. "And the names Bankotsu. Leader of the Band of Seven." Shari and Aya stared at each other confused. "Over there is Kyokotsu, Mukotsu. Their Renkotsu and Suikotsu. And them two are Jakotsu and Ginkotsu. It'd be wise not to anger us." he pointed to each one. Shari sighed giving in, no point in fighting them. Aya nodded nervously scanning each person most were chuckling, smirking or glaring in Jakotsu's case.

"Big brother cant we just kill one? Its not like we need both of them" Jakotsu whined hoping to get threw to Bankotsu. Bankotsu just smiled playfully at his dear comrade.

"You could have brought that guy but you just had to kill him" Aya's eyes widened realizing which guy they were talking about and soon tears were streaming down her face. If she hadn't brought Kisharu out that night, then maybe he'd be alive now, it was all her fault.

"K-Kisharu" she whispered falling to the ground, her face resting in her hands, covering all the tears. Shari knelt down and embraced her but she shoved her away. "You bastards had no right to kill him!" she shouted running at Jakotsu but didn't reach him. Jakotsu's sword struck her across the rest. Aya fell to her knees as blood splattered every which way.

"Aya!" Shari cried running to catch her sister before she fell. Aya's eyes turned to hers the went shut. Shari quickly checked for a pulse still finding one. "Hold on little sister" she took of the first layer of her Susokhiki, cutting it quickly and tried to stop the bleeding.

**_________________________________________  
Hyena-Chan: Hello all! I dont own any of the Inuyasha characters just my OC and Yuti-chan's OC. I must appologize i forgot to explain what a susokhiki was.^^; so please forgive me. A susokhiki is a very fancy, and VERY expensice, type of kimono that geisha girls often wear for very special occasions, often times rented rather then bought since they are so expensive. Hope ya liked itXD I cant believe how many hits this got in the short time its been up~!! Usheshisha~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lady Hyena-Chan~ SORRY for taking so long. Ive been sick with swine, salmonella, pneumonia in and out of the hospital, and lost beloved pets. its been a terrible time for me. so I do so hope you'll forgive me. I know I told some that id be out a lot sooner and I'm terribly sorry!. I don't own any of the characters other then my OC Aya, Shari belongs to Yuti-chan~ I do so hope you enjoy this!  
BTW its BEFORE they get brought back~^^  
___________________________**

"Jakotsu, why'd you go and do that?" Bankotsu wondered his arms folded of his chest looking over to his friend with a questionable expression.

"You seen she was coming at me" Jakotsu, answered giving Bankotsu the same expression he was giving him. "Besides we only need one big brother" Bankotsu side scratching his head as he turned to the frantic Shari. She had cut/ripped up her Susokhiki rapping the piece around Aya's wound, pushing down trying to stop the bleeding.

"Now this one's going to be trouble," he sighed, sitting down, resting his halberd next to him. With a troubled sigh he watched as Shari tried her best to stop the bleeding on her dear sister but it wasn't have much effect. "You're a doctor Suikotsu, why don't you try something?" he asked looking over to Suikotsu. He gave his leader a questioning look but went over to Aya nonetheless. Shari had bandaged the wound well and with the pressure, the bleeding was slowing down. Nothing really he could do.

"Aya please be ok," Shari repeatedly murmured over her sister as the tears slowly trickled down her face onto Aya's. Suikotsu's eye twitched, this was not something he knew what to do about. Women weren't his specialty. "I need you here" she watched for any sign of movement from her sister but she lay motionless. "Is she….is she…?" Suikotsu felt for a pulse. Waited…he waited longer…until he felt a faint, weak pulse.

"No" he replied gruffly. "But she will be in her condition, being out like this." Shari nodded debating for a moment on what to do. If she moved Aya she'd bleed more, if she left her here the chances were bad. If she moved her, being around the same side would just be more straining. But she didn't have to think another moment on that. Suikotsu lifted Aya up heading off to somewhere.

"Where are you taking her?" Shari shouted trying to run off after them but was stopped by Bankotsu. He held his usual cocky smirk. Shari tried to yank her arm out of his grip but he kept it tightly. "Release me!" she shouted threw tears "I need to help her!"

"Relax. Suikotsu will fix her up. And when he does be sure to tell her to leave Jakotsu alone, as to not repeat this. Got it." the last bit was more of an order then a question. Shari didn't want to stay with him but what choice did she have?

That's when she noticed it was herself, him and Jakotsu. Where had the others gone? Surely, they couldn't have gone with Suikotsu without her noticing. Bankotsu didn't seem to even notice their absences, as he sat down setting his large halberd down next to him, Jakotsu joining him.

"Did you see that Lord's face when we killed all his man!" he said joyously. Bankotsu nodded with his usual smirk. Shari wasn't sure what she should do. They were just sitting there! And her sister was dieing! She glared before turning to leave them.

"A A A I wouldn't do that" Banktosu's said, "Unless you want Jakotsu here to do the same to you what he did to your sister" Shari stopped in her tracks. Fuck! Why was he keeping her here when he knew she wanted to be were her sister! What point was there! "Sit" he commanded but Shari juts gave him a dirty look resulting in her being forced to sit. "Now that wasn't so hard was it," he said mockingly.

"Why can't I go with them?" she asked, but no response was given. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were ignoring her furthering her frustration. "Answer me!" this got a response. Bankotsu looked over at her lazily.

"What good would you have been? You'd just get in Suikotsu's way" he replied simply "You women are to emotional over things like that. If you would have gone, you would have cried or something pissing Suikotsu off" she felt her eye twitch. The way he said that was rather offensive. "Now relax Suikotsu can take care of her"

This didn't ease her mind at all. When would she see Aya again? Would she ever see her again was a better question. What would she do if Aya didn't pull threw? What would happen to her? Her mind just would stop processing questions. Memories soon replaced the questions.

_"Shari! Where are you!?" Aya shouted walking on the narrow pathway threw the forest. Her tiny legs walking ever so slowly. She didn't care that their were demons around, even if she was merely 6 years of age, she just wanted to find her dear sister who had ran off into the woods._

_"Aya what are you doing out here!" Shari shouted running over to her sister, her clothes stained in blood. "Go back home now!" Aya glance nervously behind Shari trying to see where she had come from._

_"Shari…your clothes…" Aya murmured taking a step towards her sister. Shari leered at Aya before her anger melted to tears. "Shari?"_

_"Aya! There gone! Their both gone!" she cried clinging to her little sister, tears streaming down her face. Aya didn't understand fully, who was dead? "Father, and brother…their died!" she wailed as if reading her mind. Aya bit down on her tongue hard. That couldn't be true could it? Her eyes wondered to where Shari had come from and in fact, to people lay in the grass._

_"No…." she mumbled pulling away from her sister, running to the bodies. Shari tried to stop her but her sister was quick. Aya ran to the closest body, kneeling before them. Her father laid face up, mouth gaped open, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. There was blood everywhere so she didn't know how he died. She could feel the tears falling from her face, and she made no effort to stop them. Her father was dead….her brother was dead…her mother was ill…how would they survive._

_Shari walked over to her sister cautiously, kneeling next to her. She too was crying harder but she knew she had to be strong for Aya. She pulled Aya away from their father, into a tight embrace. Aya fought at first but broke down into heavier tears._

_"….Shari…." came a faint, pained voice. Both girls froze in horror. Shari looked to the only other possible thing that could have said her name, her bother. She ran to his side -releasing Aya._

_"Big brother, hold on! We'll get you help!" she cried looking him over. She knew deep down though there was no point, he'd die before someone came. He smiled weakly up at her, he looked so much like there father with his long black hair, and gray eyes. He raises his hand weakly up to stoke her face._

_"….Dear… Shari…take….swords…protect…A-" he never got to finish his words; his hand fell to the ground as his words stopped. Shari knew he died then. She cried out hugging her brother tight. Aya had come over to them; she too cried harder knowing he had just died._

Shari gulped hard, taking a deep breathe. She rose to her feet grabbing the swords her brother spoke of. The family's most cherished possession- who ever had done this didn't know of there value. She promised herself then that she'd protect Aya just as her brother had asked. She'd be the adult; she'd do whatever it'd take!

Shari held her breathe, keeping the tears from coming. She didn't want to prove Bankotsu right about being emotional. She looked over at the two, who were enjoying there conversation of what ever it was. The only thing she could do was hope Aya was all right….and that if there were a next time she'd be able to protect her.

She opened her eyes slowly. The lights were so bright…. Where was she? Her mouth was dry too, and the pain she felt. What had happened. Her eyes drifted to the person next to her. It was the spiky haired man! Suikotsu! But why was he here? She thought he was just a dream.

Aya tried to sit up but found it impossible the pain was too much. She didn't even have the energy to speak. Even if she could what would she say? Where am I? That was to cliché. It took her a moment to remember why she was hurting. Jakotsu had cut her! Thus bringing about another question. How long had she been out?

"Your awake," Suikotsu said harshly before getting up, leaving the room. Aya glance around seeing it was just a basic hut nothing fancy. Had he brought her here? Shari came running threw the door throwing her arms around Aya, hugging her.

"AHHH!" Aya cried under her touch. Suikotsu came in, in a flash hearing her, but growled seeing the source was because of Shari. Well she had her voice…sort of.

"I was so worried! They said you'd make!" Shari cried letting Aya go. She just stared up at her sister strangely.

"Give her some water, it's been a while" Suikotsu instructed Shari before leaving the two alone. There little sisterly bonding was grossing him out. Shari held a bowl in one hand and Aya's head in the other, as she helped her to drink. "You've been out for a week….."Shari whispered softly. Aya'e eyes widened as she spit all her water out- most getting on Shari.

"W-what?!" she questioned that couldn't right. Shari gave her a bored look whipping her face off.

"Was that really necessary?" she grumbled bitterly "But yeah a week, I didn't get to see you for 5 of those 7 days either! I was so worried!" Aya offered her a slight smiled.

"Where are we?" Aya asked while looking around again "A village?"

"Yup, Suikotsu brought you here after Jakotsu attacked you. He's really not SUCH a bad guy…though rough he did save you." Shari put plenty of emphases on such. Really, they all weren't that bad, but they had killed many, many people so they were bad.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I see….I'd like some rest…if that's alright" Aya was quiet; she was feeling very sleepy suddenly. Shari nodded before leaving. In second Aya was sleeping again, this time a normal sleep and not unconsciousness.

Shari exited the room where Aya was being kept, a grim look on her face. Aya didn't look good at all. She was far paler then normal and her body was lot warmer, must have a fever. Could it have been a infection? She wasn't a doctor, which made her want to ask Suikotsu, but apparently; only the "good side" of him was the doctor. And the "good side" didn't come out all too often, though he had for a short time while helping Aya.

"She alive?" Bankotsu asked from his place on a comfortable cushion in the middle of the room, drinking some sake. Shari glances over to him bitterly. Wasn't he the one telling her all this time that Suikotsu would help her and that she wouldn't die? In the week she was forced to be around Bankotsu she had found herself attracted to him appearance wise but other then that she hated him. He was cruel one second the nice? He was more bipolar then Suikotsu!

"Yeah" was all she said before leaving the room. Being in the same room as him often got her blood boiling. He knew just what to say to upset her, just what to do to make her want to slap him.

"Don't go to far now! We don't need you injured too! We may just leave you," Bankotsu shouted to her childishly. Shari bit her lip stopping herself from yelling back at him. She had her swords she didn't need anything else.

She walked slowly threw the village looking at what was left, no humans, but there were some house, so there was life at one time thus there had to be water somewhere near by. She wondered around aimlessly until she finally found it. A nice river ran south from where Aya was. She removed her clothing before getting in, taking the first bath in a week. She did bring her clothes in with her, washing them since they were all she had- Bankotsu had forced her to wear the clothes once they entered the village, getting rid of her(and Aya's) old clothes.

She grumbled and groaned washing them, mumbling various "colorful" words as she did so, words directed towards Bankotsu.

"What was that?" someone shouted. Shari jumped but groaned knowing who it was. She glanced over at him, leering. Of course, HE'D show up. "Care to speak up I didn't catch all that" Bankotsu questioned playfully, a smug smile spread across his face.

"I said what a nice fellow Bankotsu is" Shari's voice was sarcastic of course but that didn't phase Bankotsu- even if he knew she was being sarcastic- he still smiled nicely.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked removing his kimono (sorry if it's not that.) top. Shari's eyes widened, he wasn't serious was he!

Aya turned over forgetting she was injured. Bad mistake. She cried out in pain rolling back over. Suikotsu came rushing in; claws ready but found no one. Aya laugh nervously at him before blushing. What a way to wake up really. Surging pain wasn't exactly waking up on the good side of the bed. Suikotsu sided kneeling down next to her, removing his claws.

"Great" he grumbled, lifting up Aya's blanket seeing the blood. "Sit up" he ordered her. Weakly and painfully, she did so- making more blood pour out. He began removing the bandages he had placed on her a day ago, that were now blood soaked. Slowly, very slowly the bandages came off revealing Aya's breast perfectly. She knew she was blushing madly, but what point was here? He had most defiantly seen her top less if he was the one caring for her.

She distracted herself by thinking of what Shari was up too. Training? Talking? Drinking? Eating? That thought make Aya's stomach growl loudly making her blush even brighter. Suikotsu finished leaving Aya alone again. She sighed a breathe of relief. She thought her heart was going to pound right out of her chest! Still feeling the butterflies in her stomach she laid back down, relaxing. She soon found herself drifting off to sleep again.

Suikotsu soon came back with a bowl of food only to find Aya back asleep. With a tired sigh, he set the bowl down before leaving again.


End file.
